


Behind the Armor

by spidony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Fan Comics, First Kiss, First Time, Guilt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidony/pseuds/spidony
Summary: BTA are nsfw starker comics in a “fanfic” format I create.Basically, it’s a collection of porn headcanons about Tony Stark and Peter Parker from MCU (their powers exist, story begins after Spider-Man: Homecoming, Infinity War didn’t happen (yet...))





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with smooching; this one is not explicit.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wounds (bruises and cuts); Self-harm; Mention of rape (nothing depicted); Consensual Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback from you guys <3
> 
> //you can also find me on tumblr @spidony //


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback from you guys <3
> 
> //you can also find me on tumblr @spidony //

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any feedback from you guys <3
> 
> //you can also find me on tumblr @spidony //


End file.
